Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-28113943-20170325135919/@comment-28113943-20170328203054
La traduction officielle VIZ est sortie hier : *VIZ name of the chapter: "10:00 Start". *When Jimbei is talking about Big Mom's punishment of sacrificing others along with him, he calls the punishment "draconian" in Mangastream, "absurd" in Jaimini's Box, and "unreasonable and dishonorable" in VIZ. *When Aladine is explaining how they're prepared to escape as Jimbei told them, MS is a bit more confusing when he follows that up with "We will do what we can to ensure you can be free", as if he's continuing the previous sentence and implying that they can help Jimbei by doing so. However, in both Jaimini's and VIZ, Aladine follows it up with "But, Jimbei, we want to help you become free!" (as in, saying something more like 'we could run like you're telling us, but that'll just help us and we want to help you.') Jimbei replies with "I know that!" and Aladine counters, "No you don't! I know you're planning to go out in a blaze of glory with them!" *The scanlations weren't totally clear whom Niji was talking to with his line about "not interfering with the adults". VIZ clarifies that he was talking to Yonji: "Give a grown woman her privacy, you dolt." *The pig-themed carriage (which is simply called the "pig-carriage" by MS) is called the "carri-pig" by Jaimini's, while VIZ (similar to the previous cat-carriage of the Vinsmokes) gives it a punny name: "porkswagon". *Official translation stuff for the newly introduced characters: *- This week confirms that the Du Feld spelling VIZ used last week is correct. The official translation uses the exact same titles for him as Jaimini's Box: Loan Shark King, "God of Fortune" '''Du Feld. - Title for Stussy is a combo of MS's and Jaimini's: '''Queen of the Pleasure District. - Drug Peclo is the Major Undertaker. - Morgans is pretty much the same. President of the World Economic Journal, "Big News" Morgans. *- Giberson is the Warehouse Kingpin. Both scanlations use "The Concealer" as his moniker, but VIZ uses "The Hider". - Like Jaimini's, Umit is called the Shipping King. Moniker is "Deep-Sea Currents." Rather than saying four times "Indeed" (MS) or "Mhm" (Jaimini's), he says "Ship-a-dip-dip!" - Like MS, Jigra is called an Organ Dealer. *Perospero incorporates speech tics and puns into his speech in the official translation where it was not included in the scanlations (not sure if it was in the raw or not): he says he'll "prepare-rorin" a shortcut, says they should move "lickety-split", and states that they're the "final guests, perorin!" *As you may have guessed, VIZ does not go with the "Dogtooth" translation that MS chose, but keeps it as "Katakuri" like Jaimini's. "Dogtooth violet"is one meaning of the word, but another (which, given the food theme naming, is the more likely intended meaning here) is "potato starch" (that is apparently actually made with said violets?). *Also, Katakuri states in MS that two of Bege's men would have been shot dead, but in both of the other translations, they were merely shot (not necessarily fatally). La traduction clarifie un peu les titres et l'activité des rois de la pègre. 1) Loan Shark King Du Feld : Loan signifie prêt. Du Feld doit faire des prêts mais on imagine bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne remboursent pas. 2) Stussy est bien la reine des plaisirs en tout genre. 3) Drug Peclo s'occupe bien du "nettoyage". Undertaker signifie entrepreneur des pompes funèbres. 4) Morganz est président du "World Economic Journal". Cela va dans le sens que son journal est différent du WE Times. Le Times sert la propagande du GM tandis que celui de Morganz doit servir la pègre. 5) Giberson a l'épithète "The Hider" ce qui renforce l'idée qu'il gère un réseau de planques secrètes pour la contrebande. 6) Umit est bien le roi de la livraison (Shipping King).